


To be the hero's of our own story.

by W84U



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the friendship love, All the snuggly love, Armin is adorable., Eren is stuck in a crystal, Erwin loves Armin, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Farlan and Isabel are alive!, Fluff and Angst, Hanji finds a book, Isabel is spelt Isabelle, Isabel really want's to meet Eren, Levi Swears, Levi is Levi., Levi must find Eren again, Love, Multi, Sad at times., Smut, Soulmates, THEY WILL FIND HIM, This book knows everything, Though he can't find him..., Very fluffy, crying levi, cute eren, they are so sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W84U/pseuds/W84U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lovable but crazy red-head Hanji finds a book among the wreckage of an old military unit she discovers the long forgotten past of humanity. To her surprise within its pages it detail the lives of soldiers whom look incredibly familiar. Her and her four friends Levi, Erwin, Farlan and Isabelle learn about their incredible past lives. To their astonishment they find that their past beloveds have left a trail to find them again if they can decipher their codeshares is.<br/>Will Levi and Erwin be able to find their beloveds again?<br/><br/>If so will they also remember them? Can Eren really survive an eternity in his crystal prison?<br/><br/>In this tale you will see the power of destiny.</p>
<p>The truth that LOVE really can last a lifetime.</p>
<p>And find out what it truly takes to be the hero of your own story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The book of our pasts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EreriLovesMiyano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLovesMiyano/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Levi!!!!!!!  
> I hope you all like this story and please comment.  
> I wanted to Secret Santa this work to the best writer that I've ever come across and that's you EreriLovesMiyano thank you for being amazing. It took me a while to realise how to gift them though... ^.^'

Levi never thought that one of Hanji's insane stories would actually make some sense to him.

It was an early November afternoon when her royal craziness ran into the room screeching about an old, dusty and most defiantly unsanitary book that she had uncovered from the wreckage of an ancient military unit. Hanji's dad happened to patrol the grounds and out of curiosity and a hatred of Hanji's never ending complaining he decided to take her along with him.

It just so happened that on this particular day the building was scheduled for demolition leaving a lot of junk outside seemingly abandoned.

Apparently, well according to the red head, the people involved had told her that she could take any one thing that she wanted from the pile and she chose a book.

This book however was the reason that Hanji's conspiracy's made sense. It was ripped and teared but real.

Hard proof is what lay inside it's pages.

At least in her mind it was anyway.

The old pages gave details about giants named 'titans' that seemed to roam the Earth some 2000 years prior to their modern day existence.

Of course that wasn't what peeked her interest, in fact on one of the pages she noticed an image, a familiar one that looked quite like Levi himself, the resemblance was in all honesty uncanny.

Their group was actually made up of five people.

Levi, Hanji, Erwin, Isabel and Farlan, the latter two being the adoptive siblings of Levi Ackerman himself though they were more great friends than siblings.

As they all gathered round the table at Levi's house everyone ogled the pages that read in English though some were incomprehensible since they were clearly written in a long lost language.

"So, according to the book the man I saw was called Captain Levi Ackerman who was commonly called 'Corporal' though it was a lower ranking in the military than he actually was, it's you Levi" Hanji squealed enjoying the fact that a story book was written about him.

"Shut the fuck up shitty glasses, it's not me because this fucker is fucking dead" Levi growled clearly fuming from Hanji's fanatical outburst.

Erwin seemed to be reading through the page with a strange look etched on his face of extreme concentration.

"Big brother, it even states that you swore more than anyone and had a glare that could kill" Isabelle giggled trying to supress the joyful feeling that was coming from reading the information on the pages. "Holy shit" Farlan exclaimed making everyone turn to him in wonder.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked wanting to know what was wrong with him.

"Listen, Levi only joined the Survey Corps as a way to gain his freedom out of the underground city for him and his two friends Isabelle Magnolia and Farlan Church, instructed with the task of assassinating Commander Erwin Smith whom lead the Survey Corps until the war ended" Farlan read out loud to the group drinking in the reactions of those around him. Most seemed shocked whereas himself and Isabelle was intrigued.

"Unfortunately on the first mission outside the walls when Levi was going to conduct the assassination both of his friends were killed by titans, on this day Levi learned his true powers as he sliced a titan to pieces from anger, he also managed to earn the title of 'Humanity's strongest soldier'" Farlan continued feeling an ache in his chest as he read the words aloud.

Levi looked at him blankly for a moment before averting his eyes to the floor.

Isabelle looked as if she was trying to find the words to say to him but couldn't actually use the words, Hanji didn't look like she could believe it while Erwin was still deeply concentrating on the book.

Hanji quietly turned the page to reveal another assessment of Levi's supposed 'past life' which held an image of the three soldiers.

It was real.

Proof looked up at them in the form of a perfect sketch of Levi, Isabelle and Farlan looking up at the night sky together and another more unpleasant image. Stuck into the book was two badges of Scout uniforms adorned with long wings that curled around each other, one in blue and the other in white.

Isabelle's fingers reached out to run her nails down the wings edge's.

Next to them was a piece of hair labeled 'Isabelle Magnolia' and one other piece labeled 'Farlan Church'.

The two quickly compared the colours which at the moment were an exact match. On one of the badges was a stain that looked a lot like blood making Isabelle gag slightly, she hated blood.

"This can't be a fake or some type of evil prank, I mean there's no way they could have collected all of this, look they even have a lock of Levi's hair" Hanji pointed out wanting to know everyone's thoughts on the matter. By now the group was left shell-shocked by their pasts.

"It's real" Erwin concluded in a monotone voice that held a lot of certainty to it.

"How can you be so sure?" Farlan asked incredulously, he wanted answer and he wanted them now.

"Because, it's my handwriting" Erwin stated.

Everyone's eyes darted to the pages once more to examine the words carefully.

He was right.

"Okay, that's freaky, really really freaky" Isabelle yelled before taking a step back from the open book.

"What else is in this book?" Hanji wondered aloud before turning the books page. In the centre of the next open double sided page was Hanji in full military gear.

The page read 'Captain Hanji Zoe'.

"That' me!" The crazy woman exclaimed before skimming the page with an extreme amount of interest.

"I was killed during a mission that involved claiming 'Wall Maria', the leading members of the mission were myself, Levi and a young man named Eren Jaeger who was tasked with clearing the path for us to get through, he had a special ability to 'shift' into a titan" Hanji explained while shortening the words that were written down, summarising them into small bite size pieces.

"Who the fuck has a power like that?" Levi asked incredulously, it was the first time that he had spoken in a while, not wanting to add any details to something he still wanted to believe was fictional.

"Eren. Eren Jaeger, oh the poor child" Isabelle sighed as he read ahead on the page a little.

"His ability came at the cost of being practically used as a human weapon in which the higher ups wanted him dead so they didn't care what harm fell upon him" She explain with a frown set upon her face.

An image in the book showed scruffy image of a boy with two others and Hanji.

There was an eerie lack of colour in this image which made it different from any other that they had come across in the book.

The image was labeled, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlet, Hanji Zoe and Jean Kirstein in order of appearance left to right.

The picture was nothing significant but it was the first image that showed any real emotion, somehow the position of the people and what they were doing gave it an atmosphere.

One of dread but still joyfulness, one of life. Eren seemed to be dancing with Armin who was stepping on his toes.

Hanji was laughing at the pair and pointing at the other dancing boy (Armin). A more horse-faced boy was leaning against a tree watching the pair with a look of boredom and annoyance to which Levi presumed was aimed at their idiocy.

Even though the image was childish, they looked for once, happy.

"You look content" Isabelle voiced as she looked at Hanji's manic expression "although you are all doing something strange, it feels like this was a very happy memory for Erwin" Isabelle smiled as she finished her point and gazed at the picture once more.

The book was almost as large as a laptop in size so it could fit as many as three hand drawn images but this once took up most of the page, like it was cared for.

"I agree, this image almost feels like deja vu to me, like I was the once watching this scene play out" Erwin muttered like he was in awe of something that he couldn't see or remember but was clearly there.

Farlan turned the page once more to reveal another image. One that made the whole group feel in awe.

The writing around the page couldn't be decrypted but the image shined a light on the situation. Four words made sense on the page, Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger.

The pair were in the same clothes and in the same place but this time the two were caught in a tight embrace, Eren's eyes seemed like they shone with unshed tears as they looked upon the corpse of a familiar looking woman.

Hanji.

In another image the two were holding long swords in their hands with looks on their faces that could only be described as dangerous. They were caught in a snarl as they looked upon the killer of a dear friend of theirs.

"Wait, what does the next page say about the matter" Erwin asked turning the page to see that it had gone back to English.

"The mission was a success but with the sacrifice of Hanji Zoe and Connie Springer which I'm guessing is the kid stood next to Hanji in that image" Isabelle stated as she pointed to a boy with a buzz cut and bright hazel eyes.

"Honestly how old are these brats?" Levi questioned with an almost unnoticeable gulp at his curiosity.

Hanji visibly winced though as she read his age aloud "16". The group went deadly silent a minuet before Erwin closed the book.

"I think we should have a break for a little while, we are obviously getting too into this right now and we need to slow down" Erwin decided before standing up to go into the kitchen away from the detailed book.

"Agreed" Levi announced and stood to follow after the tall blonde man.

Isabelle decided to keep reading the book although Levi and Erwin wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing by this point. Farlan sat down in the kitchen with his two friends, while Hanji went to the bathroom.

"So, we all believe that this is real right and I am not going completely mental by thinking that" the dark blonde haired man asked the other two. Levi gave a single nod while Erwin gave a simple "yes" in reply.

They sighed and looked at the table almost in sync with each other. For a moment everything went silent, not even the sound of breathing could be heard but then again there was no rest for the wicked.

Hanji re-joined the group although before she had the change to say anything Isabelle burst into the room with the book in her grip. "Izzy I thought we were having a break" Farlan grumbled.

"Levi, are you sure that the name Eren Jaeger doesn't ring any bells for you at all?" She questioned in reply before adding "and be honest".

Levi frowned at the question, in all honesty he didn't know anyone by that name but something about the way Isabelle used his name and not 'big brother' made him feel nauseous.

"No, Isabelle if there were I would have told you" Levi stated truthfully.

For a quick moment the red head looked crestfallen.

"You were in love with him" Izzy whispers to herself, it was just loud enough for Levi to pick up on.

"You were in love with Eren!?" Hanji yells questioningly like she was startled by the thought of it but then again he was 16 years old.

"You were secretly married to him the day before the final mission, Erwin conducted the ceremony in secret before you did the same for him.

Erwin however married Armin Arlet the boy seen dancing with Eren in that photo, my guess is the reason it feels so happy is because it reflects your love for the boy in it" Isabelle explains with a soft look etched onto her face as she gently smiles and the information.

"Armin Arlet, I was married to him. Why did I marry him?" the blonde man asks in a quiet voice almost as if he was asking himself that very same question.

"This proves that you wrote the book, after allowing Levi the short chance at happiness I decided to get my own and marry the only person I have ever cherished, Armin. I have been in love with him for a long time now and want to spend the rest of my life with him no matter how short that time may be, for all we now this is our last night on this strange place we call home. This is the night I will spend with him in the hope that my last memory be of his smiling face and last emotion love for him. If this shall be my end then this one night I will love him whole and one, for this last day will be dedicated to Armin forever and always, for I love him more that life itself" Isabelle got gradually quieter when reading as tears formed in her eyes and slowly made their way down her cheek.

"It's the last page written by you" Isabelle mutters as she wraps her arms around Farlan's waist. She sobs silently on his shoulder as he strokes her hair. "Then who writes the rest of the book?" Levi asks though he didn't mean to. Izzy looks up into Levi's grey stormy eyes "Armin Arlet" she whispers.

Erwin gives them one of the softest most genuine smiles that Levi has ever seen before he looks at the book once more.

"That's so sad" Farlan said to the group before taking the book from Isabelle.

"The first sentence says, due to the death of my husband Erwin Smith who fought valiantly on the field of battle the task falls to me to document these years which will most likely be wiped from the records due to the future human race being like our own.

On this day Eren Jaeger is due to be prosecuted due to his ability being a danger to humanity, the odds are not in his favour I would know since I knew the man since we were children" Farlan recited, "this boy seems like he really cares for Eren they must be like brothers to one another, how horrific that they would convict Eren for living" he added.

"I hate these people, they clearly don't care about anyone but themselves, what about big brother and his happiness" Isabelle declared looking angry and the thought of them taking away Levi's love.

"What was the outcome?" Hanji asked breaking her silence.

"Eren Jaeger, much to the hatred of the police decided to seal himself away from humanity in order to protect it. He encased himself in a giant crystal-like substance that would put him into an eternal slumber though little is known about awakening him from the substance. He gave his last words to Levi before kissing him one last time..." Farlan trailed off not wanting to read the rest of their reality out loud.

Levi felt a twinge of pain as he thought about what he must of felt.

"Wow, he locked himself in crystal for mankind, that's one of the bravest things that I have ever heard like in my whole life, your husband was a true hero Levi" Hanji shouted as if it were good news to hear that the man he had fallen in love with basically decided to kill himself for the rest of humanity. So that they could continue to live in ignorance and greed, to live for only themselves in this oh so selfish world.

Levi didn't even notice anything was wrong until he felt a soft, wet feeling slide down his cheek.

"Levi, oh my. Are you okay?" Isabelle rushed over to him pulling him into a hug. Everyone had realised that the usually stoic man was letting his emotions out in a way that they never thought that they would see.

Levi was crying.

Tears fell down his face without his permission.

Then again Levi didn't actually care, he knew in that moment exactly why he had fallen in love with Eren all those thousands of years ago, because he just fell all over again. "Eren" he muttered into Izzy's ear so only she could hear his sadness.

The first thing that truly struck her was how broken his voice sounded in comparison to usual. Like he had just fallen in and out of love in a matter of seconds.

"Levi, this is for you" Erwin grumbled in a low, shocked voice.

In his hands he held an old looking envelope with disgusting looking writing on the front. "It fell out the book" Hanji clarified as he was handed the letter by Erwin. On the front in small scruffy writing was the name Levi and on the back was the phrase 'to you in a thousand years or two'. He smirked at the pathetic attempt at a joke as he excused himself from the room. He fumbled with opening it before realising that this letter was not exactly for him to read but the man he was in that past life, how would Eren know that he would even be alive now...Fuck it he thought before pulling out the coffee coloured paper.

It read, to my darling Levi in two thousand years. To be honest in this moment I am putting all my faith in Hanji's last words which you won't remember were actually 'I will see you again my titan in two thousand years, the time when we shall walk the earth again, the time when we will get to live and love once more'. I never forgot those words and so now I am putting my hope in the magic of destiny. If you are Levi then you will know by now about the past for Armin will put this note in the book. I must ask that you treat it as a precious object since two people, Erwin and Armin dedicated their lives to creating a guide to the past for you. Who knew that we would be the hero's of our own stories? Levi, I must apologise for what I am about to do or for you what I have done. Death by humanity seemed so unfair at the time but I would have died by your blade if of course I believed that you would do it, but we both know that your promise would have fell through. You wouldn't kill me Levi Ackerman. My husband. At this moment I am preparing to lock myself in the crystal just like Annie did where I shall sleep for my eternity. Oh how I wish that I could take you with me my love, but I am not selfish enough to have your rest with me, live Levi. A long life. A happy life. That's all we ever wanted, this will be your second chance and this time I can only hope and wish that it will succeed your first in so many ways. Move on. You may not even love me but oh Levi I love you. It's selfish to say but I love you. I would pull the stars down from heaven just to be my your side. If you desired I would die in an instant, or kill everyone and leave us as the last two alive. I vowed to you when we got married that I would live for you and that we would defeat the titans together and now our quest is complete. Captain Levi Ackerman, my lover, my husband and my superior, I will love you till our world comes to an end and even after that my love will become the stars so we will shine on forever. Goodbye. With all my love, forever and always. Eren.

Tiny water marks were dripped onto the page leaving a not so subtle hint that his husband had cried his way through writing his final message. Then again it gave Levi a piece of information that he needed. Eren was still in that crystal. He could still be alive and Levi would find him.


	2. The trials and tribulations of Armin Arlert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin Arlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, haha, ha. IM SO SORRY!   
> I KNOW IM A USELESS PERSON WHO DESERVES TO BE BEATEN AND BURNED AT THE STAKE!  
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!  
> Read end notes for excuses, I mean reasons!

The day was monumentally freezing, an icy breeze cut through Levi's hair like a sword in the arms of a warrior.

It had been one whole week since Hanji had found that heartbreaking book.

They had by now, read the rest of the remaining pages that were written in English. In fact they knew that Armin had died aged 53, he was actually put to death as the Military Police believed that he knew how to break the crystal (which he didn't).

He also learned that Mikasa, Eren's sister married the horse faced boy named Jean.

The girl in all honesty was terrifying, she loved Eren wholeheartedly though they were both siblings. Levi took an instant disliking to her however he was grateful that she remained faithful to them both until the bitter end.

Speaking of he learned that he died on his birthday after taking his own life, Armin had just been killed and their was nobody left whom he cared for. On this particular day however he was supposed to meet Isabelle to find out if she had located anyone from their past lives.

He knew that although Hanji was initially crazy, she defiantly had a way of finding out anything that she wanted whenever she wanted.

Sometimes it would genuinely scare Levi how much she knew about him but then he'd realise that Hanji was about as sane as a eighty-nine year old drug dealer and let his anger subside.

He had come to the conclusion that one of them had to know where Eren could be found. At least one of them from their past had to know something about where he was or at least that's what he was counting on.

After a while, everyone had started seeing small glimpses of their pasts, one dark memory for Levi was cuddling with Eren while the boy sang a lullaby.

Levi didn't know how but somehow he just knew that this was the day before the brunet locked himself in that crystal, the day he left Levi for good. Hanji saw corpses in her dreams while Erwin every so often felt phantom pains in his arm, the book supplied the reason that he had actually lost one of them and that's why he felt pain.

Farlan and Isabelle would see darkness and feel the cold a lot also they both could describe in perfect detail what the underground looked like.

"Big brother, over here come sit with us" he heard a familiar voice shout from across the road.

The scene that he encountered surprised him, said place they were sitting near was named 'The titan café' and his four friends were already seated and waiting for him.

"Does this place sound familiar Levi?" Farlan jokingly asked as if to tease the raven haired man.

Much to his shock though, Levi did not give a sarcastic answer back but simply nodded before sitting down in the nearby seat.

"This place is owned by Armin Arlet, well at least that's what I believe anyway after seeing all the images from the book I can tell you that the owner looks exactly like him" Hanji announced before smiling victoriously.

Levi gazed into the quaint shop window hoping to see the boy inside.

"Give him a second Levi, I swear you will be absolutely astonished by him, he hasn't changes a bit" Hanji continued.

"Umm, can I take your order?" A quiet but surprisingly pleasant voice startled the group, they looked up to see a familiar blond. In front of them was a boy with long blond hair that was tied back in a small ponytail and a small blush set on his smooth cheeks.

"Wow, it's really you" Levi deadpanned knowing that he might have to give an explanation of his words.

The boy looked confused for a split-second before the tips of his mouth turned up in joy.

"That's a wonderful greeting, Corporal Levi" he smiled with all his might, a soft look of fondness flooding his beautiful features.

"Armin. It's been a long time aye" Levi softly said before looking at Erwin who was staring at Armin like he was an angel before them.

"You have no idea, hello sweetie" Armin giggled at the look on Erwin's face although Levi could tell that there was a hint of sadness in the boys voice.

"Hi" Erwin almost silently responded.

The raven watched as tears poured down his friends face, before he knew it the two were crying in each others arms on the concrete floor. As Levi turned to Hanji he noticed that she too was tearing up, as was Farlan and Isabelle.

So was he.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Armin was all alone. He was cold. The rain was pouring. The world was playing a rather cruel trick on him. Erwin had been killed. Dead. There in the rain Armin screamed as he held his sword out to the world in defiance and love._

_And loss._

_His feelings were completely overwhelming him as he yelled for his life. The group of soldiers around him charged forward as he cried the last battle cry of the day._

_He watched as their morbid reality fell apart around him._

_As the walls crumbled._

_As they fell._

_As the human race re-claimed the world._

_As his best friend lost himself in a sacrifice for those who didn't care._

_As Levi cried every single night for the world to bring his beloved back._

_He just watched._

_He cried._

_The world was such a beautiful place._

_He was given god children, two Mikasa and Jean had two lovely children._

_Two whom he loved._

_Who watched as he lost his own life to the misery of humanity._

_He remembered their faces._

_The look of pure horror, a fight and want to protect him with all their might. Just like Mikasa and Eren._

_Like they did when they were only young children who wanted to be soldiers._

_With that thought he gave his last smile to a world which had been most unkind._

_With his final breath he spoke the name of the one person that had ever made the world be_ _tter._

_One word._

_One name._

_"Erwin"._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"You remembered this whole time?" Isabelle questioned sorrowfully hoping that her analysis wasn't correct.

The boy gave a small nod before reaching for the girls hand.

"Im afraid that we haven't officially met, I assume that you are Farlan and Isabelle" Armin spoke with all the kindness in the world.

"How did you know?" Farlan stated looking completely baffled by how quickly that they had been placed.

"Me and Levi were especially close near the end you know, we only had one another after all" he explained while looking into Levi's silver gaze.

"Do you remember this then?" Hanji asked before placing the book in front of Armin who looked completely taken aback by the sight of the journal.

The blond broke down again.

"Eren" he sobbed "Eren, was the one who told Erwin to write the book, he said that Hanji could use it in the future. He said that when he went away that you could use it to find him".

Isabelle and Farlan looked at one another before placing a hand on Armin's shoulders.

They watched him motionlessly as he re-lived what seemed to be a memory in his head, one they could only hope was happy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Armin watched as Levi and Eren slow danced to the song that Erwin had put on to clear the silence._

_"Have you ever tried to write a journal or a diary to document all this for the future Commander?" Eren giggled as he was twirled around by the smiling Levi._

_"What do you mean Eren?" Erwin asked while chuckling at the actions of his obviously silly friends._

_"It' just Hanji has always said that we will all be reincarnated in 2000 years and I would like something to remind me what desperate I need to be to find this joker" Eren laughed as Levi ran his hands through the boys chocolate locks._

_"I think that would be a wonderful idea Eren, after all what if we don't remember?" Armin asked incredulously wondering if he would still love Erwin with all his heart._

_"Don't, you don't need to remember any of this" Levi stated before pulling Eren so close that Eren couldn't look directly at the saddened look that etched its way onto the ravens face._

_"I think that we will remember the people we care about without that" Levi added._

_Armin knew how the raven felt, he didn't want Eren to know what happened here._

_Little did he know that the book was definitely not for Eren, he had already chosen his path._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know where he is Levi" Armin spoke mournfully to Levi before looking to those seated around him.

The raven would have been disappointed, if he hadn't already realised that this so called 'quest' wouldn't be so easy.

"Do you know if anyone does know where Eren is?" Farlan questioned before looking down at his hands hoping that the question would come in handy.

"The only person whom actually knew the location of Eren's body was the one who actually told the military police where Eren wanted to be hidden" Armin declared while smiling at his hands.

It was honestly one of the biggest shocks that he had gotten, the only thing that compared was when they had first found Eren in the nape of the titan carcass.

"Who was it Armin? Maybe we can find them and ask them if they remember!" Hanji declared happily getting ready for Armin to tell them the answer to her question.

"His name is Jean, Jean Kirstein, I swear the day that Eren chose to confide in that guy for help was the true miracle at that time. They were always at each others throats but in the end, they truly cared for one another" the blond's grin faded before he added "but Jean doesn't remember I can promise you that, I've known him all my life this time around and he's never even shown an inkling that he knows about the past".

When Armin was little a young boy had suddenly moved in next door to him with his parents.

Though at this time the blond was practically re-living the trauma that came with his memories he quickly noticed that the little boy next door bared an un-canny resemblance to a man in his dreams.

One day just to test his luck Armin cried out the name that he heard a lot in his head.

Jean.

The little boy next door suddenly came running over to him and asked exactly how he knew what Jean's name was. This was the start of his childhood friendship with the very first of the Survey Corps reincarnates.

It took a long time for Armin to actually come to grips with the reality that was the fact that he could remember his past life when monstrous beasts devoured human-kind, well he supposed that it would take a while for anyone really.

Armin could clearly re-call the day that he asked Jean if he knew anything about the titans, it was the day he realised that he was one of the only people to really know about that time.

Jean had impassively stared at him as though he had been speaking in another language before grinning and asking Armin what he was going on about.

Of course, Armin never asked again.

He simply accepted the idea of being alone.

Until now...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"They are going to kill me Levi" Armin stated sorrowfully while looking out of the castle window. The blond had lost all hope lately leaving the eldest of the survivors to be the most hopeful._

_Levi of course was still himself and therefore kept his morbid sense of humour and ever positive honesty._

_"How can you say that will such a straight face" Levi deadpanned in response, he knew that the now slowly aging man would find that ironic but still it had to be said._

_"Like your one to talk" Armin chucked lowly._

_The blond's hair was now turning grey, the once blond strands reminding Levi of his own age. Reminding him of how long he had managed to survive in a world that wanted them to die._

_"Touché" Levi whispered, not knowing any other words to say to the younger man._

_Armin's soft un-aging blue eyes looked to Levi, he saw the man look to the floor pondering his next words carefully. Armin looked out the window once more._

_"He'll be there Levi, I know he will" Armin murmured catching the elder man off guard with his sorrowful statement._

_Levi hadn't seen such a lost and pitiful look in all of his years which really said something about the boy._

_Levi gazed at the elderly man, not like he was one to talk, but in his eyes 53 was a good old age for them so Levi was surpassing everyone._

_"Just like we promised, he will wait for me until I get there" Armin continued._

_Levi paused for a moment, remembering the promise that they shared. The promise that he knew they would keep._

_"I know" Levi replied._

_Armin looked at the sky, it was raining._

_It always rained nowadays._

_"I know that eyebrows will be waiting for you, he always will"._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, that's too bad Armin but at least you had somebody whom you actually recognised when you were younger with all the memories of your past" Isabelle cheerfully tried. The little blond nodded his head at that before moving closer to Levi.

Before anyone realised what was happening Armin placed a small kiss to the ravens cheek with a soft smile on his features.

"I have missed you Levi Ackerman, after all you were the only person who kept me sane in all those years alone without the ones we loved. I really am thankful for everything that you did even if you don't remember" he announced clearing up any suspicion around the kiss.

"I actually know a clue to Eren's location but it won't be much help, he told you before he locked himself in that crystal that his body would be waiting at the place where you spent your very last days" Armin added.

He knew that it wouldn't be much help because Levi didn't have all of his memories however he hoped that they would be able to get some hope from his statement.

From Levi's glowing look and Isabelle and Farlan's sudden determined demeanour he knew that if anyone was going to find the whereabouts of their long lost friend then it would be them especially since he had never met a braver group of soldiers.

Levi and the group were walking their new blond friend to their apparent secret hideout which was actually Hanji's house.

During the walk Levi had realised something that he had never known before.

Erwin was truly a handsome man.

His face was glowing with happiness as the blonds fingers were slotted calmly between his huge ones.

A wide smile was stretched across his joyful lips that were letting out little chuckles whenever the boy made a joke. Erwin had never looked so beautiful before in his whole life. Levi could only image Eren in that moment.

His stunning eyes staring into the raven's own, he was glowing with love as he launched himself into Levi's strong open arms.

Levi could feel his lovers heat warming his heart like a blanket of soft love.

He had never imagined that just the thought of someone could make him so happy but when he thought of the brunets warm cheeky grin his joy felt infectious.

Could he ever feel as wonderful as Erwin with his little lover? He would need to find Eren to do so.

His love could save Levi from a lifetime of sorrow that he knew.

"So have you found anyone else? I would love to see everyone again even if they don't remember me" Armin asked shyly before looking to Hanji for answers.

"Well I have currently located you, Mikasa, the guy I actually died with Connie and a young man whom seems to remember everything called Marco Bott" the crazy woman declared like this information could have been useful hours ago.

The blond chuckled at the information.

"Mikasa and Marco, the two great loves of Jean's past life, everyone was completely shocked when Mikasa ended up with Jean after all he loved Marco so completely, I wonder who he will end up with in this lifetime after all he gets to chose now" Armin pondered his thoughts aloud.

"Jean was in love with Marco?" Isabelle giggled her question making Armin grin.

"Yeah, they were always with one another when he died I thought that Jean would never recover but he definitely surprised me by marrying Mika" the blond explained.

Levi was processing the information that he was given, to be honest he didn't know who this Jean guy was but he wanted to.

He wanted to know exactly what the boy knew about Eren and he wanted to know now! Unfortunately he knew that wasn't possible at this moment in time.

"Who else have you met Armin, was it just Jean or was anyone else involved?" Erwin asked with a coy look etched onto his love stuck face.

"Well I did meet Moblit and Petra once but they didn't know who I was which kind of made me sad" Armin replied.

"Petra Ral? Im glad" Levi said softly before looking at the expressions that all the others had.

"Yeah, after all you were really close with her and the rest of the squad, she married Olou in this lifetime which I think is actually a pretty good thing she was never getting you" Armin quipped making Levi frown.

He knew that Petra had a crush on him but he hoped that nobody else actually realised, unfortunately even back then he didn't bank on this little smart kid.

"Ah, yes the infamous crush that Petra had on Levi was adorable considering he is as straight as a god damn rainbow" Erwin chuckled joining in with the giggles.

As they reached their destination Levi knew one thing. He was incredibly happy that they had found Armin Arlet, and that soon he would find the one person whom he held most dear.

Eren Yeager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was ill.   
> It was my birthday!  
> I am lazy and useless and oh my gosh I am so sorry.  
> *cries then drowns in puddle of own tears*  
> ITS BEEN SO LONG!  
> PLEASE COMMENT!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Should I continue?


End file.
